1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method using standard color toners and a special color toner such as a white color.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recent electrophotographic device, special color toners can be used in addition to yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C), and black (K) (CMYK) standard color toners.
This type of electrophotographic device can include one or more imaging stations for the special color toners in addition to four imaging stations corresponding to the CMYK standard color toners or replace the imaging stations of the standard color toners with the imaging stations for the special color toners.
As one of the special color toners, there is a white color toner. As an example of image forming using the white color toner, there is a print method of superimposing a white color toner image on a standard color toner image for translucent media (print media such as an overhead projector (OHP) sheet, OZK, and ALINDA). In a print material obtained by a print result, when an image is viewed from the translucent media side, a background image is not viewed translucently by the added white color toner image and a print material of a high added value that is uniformly glossy by a glossy feeling of the translucent media can be generated. In addition, a print material obtained by loading the white color toner on a normal print image (color image) by characteristic patterns, letters, logos, and symbols, performing print, and giving brightness of the white color toner as a decorative effect is expected as a print material of a high added value.